Señales de humo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: A Worick le gustan las mujeres —pero más le gustan si están hechas de sueños y piel de café y se llaman Alex-chan—.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohske.

 **N/A:** mis otp son siempre impopulares. Esto va para **Reveire** , a la que le debo miles de cosas, pero espero me perdone uvu

* * *

 **A** Worick le gustan las mujeres.

Sean negras o blancas o mestizas. Altas o bajitas. Delgadas o más robustas. Con cabello largo y corto. De ojos verdes, cafés, multicolor. Feas o guapas o normales. No importa. Él las complace, es lo que mejor sabe hacer además de asesinar.

Les susurra frases coquetas y promesas —que no ha de cumplir— y ellas se ríen como aves en pleno vuelo e ignorantes. Worick también las toca y ellas lo tocan de vuelta (con pasión, con rojo en sus labios y uñas barnizadas, con deseo primitivo y fugaz, con mucho ruido).

No piensa que jamás ha sido amado por una, ni siquiera por su madre prostituta a la que no conoce ni de nombre (que en realidad ninguna le ha demostrado afecto y que aunque él sabe querer nadie se atreve a quererlo de vuelta). No piensa nada. Sólo se deja llevar.

Y besa y toca y gime y sonríe y se lleva el fajo de billetes al bolsillo y un cigarrillo a los labios y se despide y «Te llamaré la próxima semana vale». Esa es su rutina. No le preocupa, no le angustia.

A Worick le gustan las mujeres.

(pero entonces ella viene, no como cliente, ni ataviada con su más deslumbrante y felina sonrisa, ni siquiera con un futuro. Y él no puede evitar mirarla desde la ventana cada semana y de alguna manera eso se vuelve costumbre igual hasta que sus caminos se mezclan por casualidad —destino— y ella termina viviendo con Benriya).

Benedetto para los desconocidos. Prostituta para ella misma y Barry. Alex para Nicholas, Nina, el Doctor Theo, Constance, Galahad, Loretta y los demás. Alex-chan para él.

(Sólo Alex-chan, sólo todo).

Y es extraña, con sus irises de charcos muertos que van cobrando vida conforme transcurre el tiempo. Su melena de cielo nocturno sin estrellas. La boca sin maquillar y vestidos de papel. Un aura de melancolía tatuada en cada tramo de piel y respiración. Y su voz ahogada pero inquebrantable.

—a Worick le tranquiliza oírla tarareando—.

Es el tono que ella emplea a medio romper donde se compone por sí misma y adquiere una felicidad que se le antoja reconfortante, a cualquier hora, cuando Alex se cree a salvo de orejas fisgonas y con un libro de lenguaje de señas en el regazo. Y les demuestra a todos lo fuerte que es, lo valiente.

Pues Alex tiene muchas fisuras en el alma, los ojos y la memoria, no obstante su voz es dulce y queda y muestra su ternura torpe, esa que ella ignora algunos instantes.

(incluso si de vez en cuando se abstrae en todo lo malo y se derrumba y ve sangre por todas partes y no puede evitar llorar y se dice:

«mi carne es carne para los perros pero no deseo ser castigada y me portaré bien, lo juro oh lo juro no me lastimes Barry»).

Hasta que él le da un cabezazo en contra de sus principios y ella consigue despejarse. Y yacen sentados los dos a mitad de un callejón sucio olvidado por Dios, seguidos por hipidos y una lluvia de lágrimas porque

— No me agrada que digas el nombre de otro hombre cuando estamos los dos solos, Alex-chan.

— _Lo siento_.

— Ni las chicas que se disculpan por cualquier nimiedad.

—… Lo siento.

Es que ahí es donde se quieren apropiadamente y sin tocarse en lo absoluto. Y Worick, con Alex recargada en su camisa empapada, la percibe como mujer y no mercancía. Y de repente la considera hermosa (aunque ella siempre lo ha sido) —en cambio ella lo percibe cálido, tal como la flama de sus encendedores—.

Y Alex después o antes puede frustrarse con ligereza si Worick bromista le pasa una mano por la cadera o si cuando comparten colchón termina casi aplastándola y ella debe descansar en el sofá. Más está bien y es ameno, un tipo de confianza donde Alex se esmera en cocinarles a petición de Worick, y él le compra vestidos, y ella le abraza tras despertar de una pesadilla.

«No tienes nada de qué preocuparte».

Le asegura.

(Ella, él).

Los juramentos que le hace a Alex son sinceros; Worick espera en verdad cumplírselos para no verla triste otra vez.

—y Alex se cuestiona cómo sería tomarle de las manos, que él es algo bruto y puede arruinar el momento—.

Ya que es ella únicamente la que no lo desviste sino que le recuerda a Nicholas y él que no se olviden las chaquetas. La que lo quiere sin necesidad de tener contacto físico y fuera de las sábanas también.

Si Alex lo toca —mientras él duerme— es más ella acariciando a su alma (con sutileza, desprovista de rojo, con azul en sus ojos y sus dedos de seda, con preocupación perenne, en silencio, y una sonrisa calmada tirando de sus hilos). Y quizá el aroma del tabaco se impregna en su ropa, más ella lo deja pasar. Igual él se hace adicto a sus melodías más que a la nicotina del cigarro.

Se acompañan sin decir nada y sin embargo diciéndolo todo. Al descubrir que juntos pueden compartir cama una mujer y un hombre, sólo durmiendo y nada más.

A Worick le gustan las mujeres.

—pero más le gustan si están hechas de sueños y piel de café y se llaman Alex-chan—.

Entonces él la sueña.

(dulce muchacha de azúcar morena

endulzas mis tardes y mañanas y vuelves la noche más obscura

te probé y me supiste a paz).

Y ella le canta.

(¿escuchas esta canción que te dedico?

aquí

suena justo a la mitad de mi pecho).


End file.
